Dancing in the Fire
by perfectlyrose
Summary: "Shall we dance?" The Doctor has a plan in place for tonight that includes finally dancing with Rose but it all goes awry. Jealousy ensues and everything goes up in flames.


So this is pretty much my first venture into smut-land. So warning that it is not work-friendly and well just remember that it's my first time here okay ;)

Written for the prompt "shall we dance?"

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, I just like to play with them because they play with my emotions.

* * *

"Shall we dance?"

The words were innocuous enough, the tone polite, but upon hearing the soft-spoken phrase the Doctor's blood began to boil.

The problem was who the words were being spoken to and by. He'd left Rose at the bar about twenty minutes ago to go see a woman for some information they needed. And _maybe_ he had to flirt a bit to get that information and he didn't know for sure if Rose had seen that but even if she had, it did not in any way account for her smiling a shy smile at this planet's version of a pretty boy and letting him lead her out onto the dance floor.

The Doctor's hand clenched in his pocket as he watched Rose join the mass of gyrating bodies, wrapping herself around the boy and surrendering to the music.

None of this was right. It was supposed to be _him_ out on the dance floor with her, feeling her hips move against his and her skin underneath his fingertips not some...some stranger!

He'd had a plan. Him! With a plan! After the necessary information gathering he was going to rejoin Rose, turn up the flirtation level to 10 (from their normal resting rate of 7), and convince her to dance with him. If things followed the most favorable path, that dancing would have led to an entirely different kind of dancing back on the TARDIS.

That plan fell to pieces when she accepted the Tarvian's invitation to dance. When the alien in question lowered his head to kiss his way up her neck and Rose did nothing to stop him, the Doctor snapped.

Storming out on the dance floor he made a beeline for Rose. Everyone in his path made way for the storm disguised in pinstripes. When he reached his target, her dance partner glanced up and immediately released her, stumbling back a few steps in his eagerness to escape the fury in the Time Lord's eyes.

Rose turned around, eyes equally as dangerous as the Doctor's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

Instead of answering, he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her towards the back door of the club, ignoring her protests that he had no right to ruin her night like this when he was busy flirting with other women anyways.

When they made it through the door, he cut off her escape attempt by caging her between himself and a wall, palms flat against the concrete in either side of her head.

She was cursing him in every language she knew and he had a brief thought that this had not been in his plans for tonight (but when did anything go according to plan?)

He told her so, told her that he'd had a plan tonight and that plan was to seduce her.

He inched closer to her until the space separating their hips was nonexistent and she could feel how much he wanted her, had wanted her all night.

"You were supposed to dance with me, Rose Tyler," he whispered in her ear.

One of her hands shot up into his hair and pulled his head back so she could look him in the eye. "Shall we dance then, Doctor?"

She gave him a wicked grin and rolled her hips against his.

That was all it took. His lips crashed down on hers and there was nothing slow or tentative about it. The remaining tatters of his plan for the night went up in flames.

Hands were searching for any bit of skin they could find. Rose had his oxford untucked in record time and was scoring lines down his back with her fingernails. He finally had his hand on the bit of lower back that had been taunting him all evening. It was framed by her red dress and as much as he loved that spot, his hand moved lower to cup her arse.

She threw her head back when he squeezed and he took it as an invitation to move his mouth to her neck, licking and nipping and sucking his way down the column of her throat and erasing any trace of the insignificant boy from the club.

Rose slid her hand in between their bodies to cup him and _fuck_ they were not going to make it back to the TARDIS. This was going to happen right here, right now, in an alleyway behind a club.

Their slow dance would have to wait until later.

For now it was a fast song that drove them. Hips rocking to the rhythm they held between them, tempo set by the racing of three hearts. Pants were pushed down, knickers discarded and her legs were around his hips, back to the wall.

He was poised at her entrance and with one quick thrust he was home.

Now they were dancing. He drove into her, everything focused on the heat and the music of the sounds she made. And _oh_ fuck, if she kept that up he wasn't going to last long at all.

Reaching between them he rubbed furiously at her clit and whispered in her ear, demanding that she come for him, for only him. He punctuated the command by sucking her earlobe into his mouth, hard, and she obeyed spasming around him.

Two more strokes, falling out of rhythm and he followed her.

As they stood plastered against the wall, panting, Rose made comment that she guessed he did have the moves after all.

He pulled back to grin at her and knew that their dances were only just beginning.


End file.
